Torn
by Dark Melody Night
Summary: Her brother betrayed her, turning her into a monster. She was adopted by the Yagami family. She and her friends have a chance to help the Kira case. But can she, the adopted sister, go against her new brother figure? Warning: violence and some Mary Sue.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I decided to change the story some! Sorry for people who actually liked it.

A young girl ran through a forest. She had black long hair that went to her knees. She had grey eyes and was very pale, as though as she had seen a ghost. She was being chased by a man. A man she once thought as her brother. Monster. That was what he was now. He was now an evil, vile, bloodthirsty monster! The girl tripped over a tree limb and broke her ankle. She screamed in pain and frustration. She crawled backwards to a tree that had a hole in it. She thought she could crawl through the hole and hide from the man. She started to crawl into the hole when the man grabbed her by her ankle and threw her against an old dead tree. Her vision swam. Her brother stared at her with blood red eyes. He ran at her like a wild animal. He grabbed her wrist and twisted it backwards. She whimpered in pain. His eyes softened and his grip loosened. All of the sudden, her brother tightened his grip and sank his teeth into her already broken wrist. She screamed again and tears filled her vision. As her world faded, she heard one last thing. "I'm sorry…."

Was this what her life was meant to be?

Murdered by her own brother?

At only the age of three?

Her world slipping from her…

Whispers are heard… Speaking a language she does not know…

"Your majesty, are you're sure you want to keep her alive?" The voice sounded amused.

"Yes, she will be the one who shall get my Death Note, but not now. When she turns 18." A wise and powerful voice said.

Her curious mind wanted her to open her eyes to see these… They didn't even sound human! But her eyes felt too heavy to open.

She awoke in a hospital room. She hissed lightly at the brightness of the room. Her now red eyes saw a very tired and angry police officer and a sleeping boy. The boy looked about the same age of her. She jumped at the booming sound of the police man.

"I will NOT let you experiment on her. For god's sake, she is only three! I will not let you treat her like an animal!" The police man said angrily.

"I understand your anger, but Officer Yagami, she could lead us to creating advanced super soldiers!" The doctor exclaimed.

"NO! She is a human being!" The officer roared.

"Well, what are you going to do? If we could get her to wake up, we could get her to tell us who she is, and get her parents to let us." The doctor said smugly.

"What if she doesn't remember?" Officer Yagami asked.

"I'll adopt her and experiment on her all I want." The Doctor said.

"You know what? I'll adopt her. At least then she'll be safe from you and your scientists!" Officer Yagami said. The girl fell back asleep and awoke five days later. She saw Officer Yagami and the boy. She looked around, absorbing every detail she can. The boy noticed she wake up and told Officer Yagami. They walked to her bed.

"We were beginning to think you would never wake up, kiddo." He said in a joking manner.

"What happened? Why can I not remember my own name, sir?" As she said this, Officer Yagami smiled in triumph as the doctor sighed.

"This is just what I feared. I believe you have amnesia." He said forming a plan. The girl narrowed her eyes at him.

"Can't you match my DNA to find my name? How long have I been unconscious?" The girl asked. The doctor visibly shook under the red eyed girl's gaze.

"Um, well. We already tried to match your DNA-Wait; do you even know what DNA is?" He snapped back.

"DNA, or deoxyribonucleic acid, is the hereditary material in humans and almost all other organisms. Nearly every cell in a person's body has the same DNA. Most DNA is located in the cell nucleus, where it is called nuclear DNA, but a small amount of DNA can also be-" She was cut off by the doctor.

"How do you know about that?" The doctor said still shocked. The girl sighed and fiddled with the end of her hospital gown.

"Books. Anyway, why did you not give me an IV?" She asked.

"The reason we did not you give an IV was because every time we tried to give you one, the needle would break against your skin. Which is very interesting, maybe we could try one more time, we'll get better results." He said hiding a small smirk. The girl simply nodded and held out her uninjured wrist. She held her breath and closed her eyes when the doctor got the needle out. Slowly bringing the needle to the girl's wrist, the doctor smiled wickedly. Snap! The smile turned into a frown seconds after the needle broke. The girl opened her eyes and smiled at the sight.

"Well, I guess that didn't work!" The girl muttered. The doctor glared at her. She blankly stared back. After what seemed the years the doctor looked at his watch and said she could leave at any time.

"Would you like to live with me? I'm sure you would just love it there!" The doctor exclaimed.  
>"No, thanks. Or should it be no, no thanks? I heard what you said earlier- about wanting to experiment on me. I'd rather not become a human lab rat." The girl stated dryly.<p>

The doctor left fumbling and the officer, the young boy, and the girl were left in the room. The young boy stepped forward confidently.

"I'm Yagami Light!" He said. The officer stepped forward as well.

"And I am Yagami Soichiro. Child, sense you cannot remember your family, would you like to live with us? There are also Sachiko, my wife, and Sayu, my daughter, at home." He proposed. The girl thought for a moment and answered.

"As long as I am called Mai, I will stay with you all." She said. Light and Soichiro exchanged confused glances. The family with a newly added Mai went home. Mai was in her new room looking at her surroundings. In the corner of the room was a full body mirror. She walked over to it curiously. She was shocked to find that she was unhealthily pale and had red eyes. Taking her broken wrist, she carefully unwrapped it. Her wrist wasn't broken anymore! Her finger traced her new scar where her brother bit her. A burning sensation shot up her throat, both of her hands flew up to her neck. Opening her window, she jumped out the two story window to land on her feet. Running through the streets, she turned into an alley. Four men followed shortly. They were all drunk.

"Hey, com'ere, little girl!" One man shouted. The men cornered Mai at the end of the alley. She turned around sharply with her red eyes glowing. One of the smaller men gasped. She then attacked them. After drinking their blood, she finally regained control of herself. Seeing the dead bodies, she screamed and ran home. Climbing up the wall, she pulled herself through the opened window. Sobbing slightly, she dressed in a night gown and crawled under her covers. Darkness overcame her.

14 years later

Mai now had a GPA of 4.0, while Light only had 3.8. She would always pick on him, saying 'Do what I say, I'm smarter than you!' She and her group planned to take the entrance exam with Light. Her group consisted of Light, Bella, Jay, JJ, and Adam. Almost everyone in the group was foreign exchange students that planned to stay in Japan.

Mai was still pale, and she still had her red eyes. If you thought once a person is bitten, they would never age again, well your mistaken. If someone was turned under the age of 16, they will still age until they are 18. They are nothing like the Twilight vampires, they don't sparkle nor affected by the Sun. The only things that define them as vampires were immortality, red eyes, very pale skin and the need to drink blood. Nothing could kill them, expect for other vampires, werewolves or Gods of Death. Mai wore a black trench coat, white shirt, black pants and black skater shoes. She has a black necklace cross around her neck.  
>Bella, or Jayla Hope, was a vampire. She came from Canada and she had brown shoulder length hair and she had black eyes. She wore a yellow shirt with orange sleeves, light blue jeans, and orange flip-flops. She was dating Light Yagami. Jay, or Jaden Hope, came from Ireland. She had midnight black hair and completely white eyes. She was 18 and had no relation to Bella. She wore a red shirt that had a black belt around her waist. She wore black pants and plane black shoes. She was also a vampire. JJ, or Jordan Johnson, came from America. She was 18 and a werewolf. She had short brown hair and icy blue eyes. She wore a black shirt with a skull on it and grey jeans. She wore black flip-flops and she was dating Adam. Adam, or Antonio Wilson, was a vampire. He had brown hair and red eyes. He came from England and wore a black shirt and blue jeans with black shoes.<p>

Mai was lying on her bed. Her and Light share a room because they moved into a smaller house. Mai was waiting until it was time to go to school. Her trench coat was folded neatly beside her. On her desk was a picture of her group. Everyone was smiling except her. A voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"Mai, it's time to go!" Light yelled. She stood up and threw her coat on. She grabbed her books and walked to the door.

"I'm coming!" She said loudly back so they would be ready. Running down the hall, she skidded to a stop and slid down the stair handrail. When she reached the bottom, she landed perfectly on her feet. Her group was in the living room as usual, waiting for Mai.

"Bout time, emo gal!" Jay exclaimed.

"Whatever, just put your contacts on!" She said noticing that they did not have their contacts on. They quickly put their contacts on and walked to school.

After school

Mai decided to walk home alone after school since everyone else had plans. She in deep thought about how everyone she knows is dating one another. She was pulled from her thoughts when she was hit in the head with something light. She looked around for the source of her pain. She found a black book that said 'Death Note' on the ground. Raising a black eyebrow, she carefully picked up the book. After reading the first page, she decided to keep it. She noticed that under the words 'Death Note' it has a small silver crown.

'I want to help people, not kill people!' Mai thought angrily after doing some research on the death note. She had written a criminal's name in the note and he died. Although she refused to use the death note again, she kept it with her at all times. She kept it in the inside pocket of her coat.

35 days later

It was night time and Light was sleeping soundly in his bed. Mai couldn't sleep so everyone that didn't know she was a vampire considered her insomniac. She decided to climb the wall and sit on the roof. After two and half hours of staring at the moon she heard a strange noise. She looked up to see a cloaked figure floating in the sky.

"Are you the welder of the royal death note?" It asked. It's face hidden by the hood.

"Yes." Mai said.

"Would you like to know what it does and how to use it?" She nodded. "The human whose name is written in the note shall die, but this note is different. If you write a name than erase it, that person will be brought back, but you have to do this with in ten minutes of that person dying. The note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds. The note shall become the property of the human world, once it touches the ground of the human world. The owner of the note can recognize the image and voice of its original owner, i.e. a god of death. You do not recognize me, because this is the king's note. He is far to busy to come here. The human who uses this note can neither go to Heaven nor Hell. If the time of death is written within 40 seconds after writing the cause of death as a heart attack, the time of death can be manipulated, and the time can go into effect within 40 seconds after writing the name…" It explained everything as Mai listened. After it explained Mai started asking questions.

"Are you male? Or female? Please don't be offended." She asked.

"Male." He said with an amused face.

"What's your name? We have talked for three hours and I still don't know your name!" She asked noticing it was 5 O' clock.

"I am Rue." He said.

"Huh, is that a nickname, alias, or your real name?" She asked. He thought for a moment.

"Alias."

After school Mai and her friends were sitting in the living room watching the news.

"Kira has killed up to one hundred criminals! When will this terror end?" The TV boomed. Light turned off the TV angrily.

"Even though they are criminals, they do not deserve this!" JJ yelled. The rest of the teenagers agreed. Soichiro walked into the room with Matsuda.

"Mai, we need to talk to you in the kitchen." He said. Mai followed them into the kitchen.

"Yes?" She said when she was sure she was alone.

"L wants you and a selective few to join the investigation team." Soichiro said getting to the point.

"Okay, who are the selective few?" She asked. Soichiro and Matsuda exchanged glances.

"He said you can choose three people." Matsuda said. Mai thought for a moment.

"Bella, Jay, and JJ." She said after much thought.

"Why them?" He asked.

"I know they are quiet smart and I trust them." She said. There walked back into the living room. Everyone was talking away and some were yelling. JJ and Jay were in the middle of a pillow fight and they others were fighting over the TV.

"Erm, listen up!" Matsuda said quietly. No one listened.

"SHUT UP!" Mai yelled. Everyone stopped and stared. JJ caught in mid swing.

"This is important. There of you get to join the investigation team with Mai. L had said she could choose. So Mai, choose..." Soichiro said pushing Mai forward. She fell anime style with blue lines on her face. She quietly stood up and said.

"Bella, Jay, and JJ." Light's face fell.


	2. Chapter 2

'What? What the hell, she did not even choose her own brother!' Light thought angrily, though on the outside, he was clam and almost bored. Ryuk was laughing up a storm.

Adam and Light congratulated Mai, Bella, Jay, and JJ. Adam went home, saying he was tired. All that remained were Mai, Bella, Jay, JJ, and the Yagami house hold. Soichiro stood in front of the TV, and then he turned it off. JJ slightly glared at him. 'I was watching that!' He ignored her glare and said.

"Tomorrow at 5 O'clock we are going to have a meeting, one by one we go the hotel room, make sure you are not being followed. There you will meet L. Any questions?" They shook their heads and walked to the door.

"Wait! I already called your parents and they said you can stay the night. You all already had extra clothing here for school, so why not?" He said.

Light was sitting on his bed thinking. 'Maybe I could use this to my advantage. I could get Mai to get close to L and I could get her to give me information! But how will I tell her I'm Kira?' He lied down and eventually fell asleep.

It was 3:30 and school let out. Mai decided to walk home alone again. She noticed she was being followed. She walked quicker through the traffic and alleys, but she made a mistake. The alley she walked in was dead end. She waited from the person was following her. Rue, who rarely visits her, decided he'd watch her. A man, who was in his mid-thirties, was holding a knife and staggered drunkenly toward Mai. Mai, forgetting she was a vampire, closed her eyes and waited for pain. She felt a pinch on her left arm, then a thud. She opened her eyes to see the man having a heart attack. Gasping, she inspected her arm. She saw the bent knife on the ground and breathed a sigh of relief. She looked up and saw Light standing there holding a death note. 'Light…. Is Kira?'

"Lig-ht?" She said shakily. Walked closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay? I saw him try to stab you!" He said as he pointed to her arm. He grabbed her arm to see that nothing was there. 'What?'

"Light, I'm not exactly human…" She sighed.

"What are you?" He asked.

"Can we talk about this somewhere else? I don't feel comfortable talking about this over a dead body." She said looking at the dead form beside of them. He nodded and walked her home. They sat in their room. The clock read 4:31 pm.

"I'm Kira." Light said after a moment of silence.

"Why, Light? Why would you kill all those people?" She asked sadly.

"I want to make this world better and safer for you, for Sayu, and for Bella! By killing all the criminals, I will make this world a better place, for I am Justice! I will become the god of this new world, but I need your help." He said.

"But Light, you are going at this all wrong! No matter what, there will still be crime! The laws are made by imperfect people, for perfect people. Sure, some will follow the rules, but the others will still choose not to. Everyone would have to be perfect to follow all the laws, which they are not!" She said.

"Maybe so, but I'm still going through with this. I really need your help, Me-Me!" He said using her old nickname.

"I-I'll think about it. _God, Light! What have gotten yourself into…"_ She said whispering the last part so low he didn't hear it.

"Thanks, Mai. By the way, what are you? You never told me." He reminded.

"Oh, well…. you see, I'm a… vampire…." She said nervously. '…What?' Light thought as Ryuk crackled. First glance, you would think Light is clam and fine. But Mai lived with Light for as long as she can remember. Mai could tell Light was freaking out.

"I guess I should tell you what happened." Light nodded dumbly. Mai chuckled darkly, her mood darkening by the second. "I have been remembering small moments of my past. I remember a man chasing me. He wanted my blood….." She explained what had happened, leaving out the voices.

"Why didn't you tell us, your family, sooner?" He asked. She sighed.

"I was afraid; I was afraid how everyone would react..." She whispered but he heard her. He hugged comfortingly, as he smirked dangerously. 'I could use this to my advantage.' He thought.

Sighing, Mai followed Bella, Jay, and JJ as they went to the hotel room one at a time. Exactly five minutes has passed since JJ, the last one to go in, went. She walked calmly to the door and knocked. She wore an emotionless mask. They let her in and she made her way to the living room. In there, to her surprise, she found JJ arguing with Matsuda about… candy? Mai now wore a 'WTF' expression. Sitting in a computer chair was a black haired young man. He looked like he was about 21 to 24 or somewhere in between. He had black owl like eyes and he looked like he was insomniac.

"Ah, Mai-chan is here. Now we can start. First I need every electrical device turned off and stacked on this table." He gestured to the tabled. JJ and Bella mumbled a complaint but did as he said. Mai gave him curious glance and turned her phone off. She sat her phone down and sat next to Jay.

She had learned he was L when Matsuda called him L-san. They studied some tapes about the victims. Mai was watching a tape on where Ray Penber died. She noticed he walked in with a file but left without it. L noticed Mai staring in deep thought at one scene. He took this time to study her in the corner of his eye. She had black long hair with short bangs. He noticed she was wearing contacts, grey contacts. Staring into her eyes, the deep, dark grey eyes that almost looked empty. 'Why?' He wondered. Shaking his head, he decided to walk over and see what was so interesting. He walked over to her and sat next to her in the floor in his usual sitting style. He stared at the screen, and then crooked his head a little sideways.

Mai saw him coming but she made it look like she was not paying attention to him. 'The way he crooked his head was so kawaii… No, must pay attention and help Light-san!' She thought.

"See anything interesting, Mai-chan?" He asked. She thought for a moment and then said.

"I noticed that Ray Penber entered the train with a file, but left without it. And when he collapses, it looked like he was trying to look in the train. Is it possible that Kira, or someone working for Kira, was someone on the train?" L thought for a moment.

"Hm, that may be possible. But why would Kira risk such a bold move? He must have been completely confident that Penber would do as he says. But Kira could control their deaths; he may have tried to make it look that way. We must not rule out these conclusions." He said. He told everyone to go to the living room. Mai sat next to L on the floor, and he was sitting in his strange way in the chair. Everyone else was sitting in the floor or on the couch.

"Mai has found interesting information. Ray Penber may have seen…" Mai drowned everything that she already knew until something caught her attention. "I believe Light Yagami is 15% chance of being Kira."

"What! Why would he be a suspect?" Soichiro roared. Jay, who was sitting next to him, was frightened by his outburst. She ran and ducked behind JJ, who was sitting on the arm of the couch. She collided with JJ, causing both of them to fall. If it wasn't a serious situation, Mai would have given a rare laugh. No one else paid heed to the fallen girls. L explained why he thought Light was Kira.

"Also, there is a 5% Mai-chan and her friends are Kira and/or works for him." He said calmly. A long silence consumed the room.

"Fair enough." Mai said quietly. Everyone snapped their attention on her with surprise, even L. "This is our first day here, of course you would suspect us and not trust us. You would be stupid not too." She said. L nodded in agreement. Jay stood up and glared at everyone.

"If you don't trust us, then why are we even here? We are of no use to the investigation team if you don't trust us!" She growled. She had a dark aura around her, like she was just waiting for someone to disagree with her.

"Honestly, we need all the help we can get. In time we will start to trust you there, but Jay's chance of being Kira went up to 8%."He stared blankly into space. She whined to herself.

It has been a month and Mai was staying at the hotel, along with JJ. It was 3:34 am and JJ was asleep. Mai and L had grown more attached. L began feeling things he had never felt before. Mai was watching more videos and L sitting in his chair rummaging through files. L found himself staring at her again. 'Why is she always wearing long-sleeved shirts? What if she is a cutter?' He wondered, every time he sees her, she wears long-sleeved shirts. 'I will find out.' He thought determined. He walked up behind her, making sure she didn't hear him; he leaned down, his face near her ear.

"Why do you wear only long-sleeved shirts? You got something to hide?" He whispered softly. She jumped in response.

"What the hell, L-san? Don't sneak up on me like that!" She glared at him. He held his hands up in a surrendering monition.

"Sorry Mai-chan, I was just curious. Anyways, why do you wear long sleeves in the middle of summer?" He asked dully.

"I just do, is that a problem?" She resorted.

"It is if I think you're doing what I think you're doing." He responded.

"Well then, what do you think I'm doing?" She asked.

"This!" He said grabbing her arm and pulled her sleeve up. 'What?' He stared at the scar intently. Brushing his thumb softy against the teeth shaped scar, he felt Mai shiver beneath him. Soichiro decided to wake up and check on them. Opening the door, he saw L on top of Mai.

"What the hell is going on here?" He roared. Mai finally noticed the position they're in and blushed brightly.


	3. Chapter 3

Pushing L off of her, Ame stood up and rolled down her sleeve. Noticing how red Soichiro's face was, she quickly thought of what to say, but L beat her to it.

"Nothing was going on, Soichiro-san. I fall, that's all." L said, stealing glances at Mai. Mai nodded. Soichiro seemed to be satisfied with that answer and left them alone. L stood quickly and quietly ran to the door, locking it. Mai sat down on the floor, her arms wrapped around her legs. Mai had her head down, but she could hear him walk slowly up behind her. He kneeled down until his head was right next to hers. Mai felt chills run down her spine as L breathed softy down her neck.

"What's with the scar, Mai-chan? It looks like a bite mark…" He softy asked. Mai felt his stare at to back of her head shift to her arm. Mai turned around slowly, rolling up her sleeve. Not noticing how close they were, L moved closer to Mai, cold, yet soft eyes staring into her eyes. He slid his gaze down to her arm. He gently grabbed her arm, rubbing his thumb against the scar. Mai shuttered slightly, her breathing hitched.

"Mai-chan, please tell me what happened." L pleaded. Mai suddenly looked scared and sad.

"If I told you, you would hate me, or think of me as a monster." She stated quietly. L leaned his head forward, their foreheads touching now.

"I would never think of you as a monster, or hate you. Unless, of course, you're Kira." He said.

"Tell me; what is a creature that runs through the night, draining blood of its victims, incredible pale and immortal? What am I then?" She asked leaning forward, their lips almost touching.

"Vampire…" He said putting his lips to hers. Mai closed her eyes and deepened the kiss. L did the same, shifting a little. Knocking sounded through the room, forcing them to pull apart.

"I guess this means, as normal teens would say, we're dating." L said nuzzling his face in her neck as they stood up. Mai smiled at him, and then frowned.

"Should we tell the others?" Mai asked. L shrugged.

"If you want to." He said.

"Aren't you afraid of my dad?" She asked, walking to the door.

"No, I'm 89% sure he won't hurt me." He said opening the door. JJ stood in the door way, waiting for them.

"Are you two dating now? That would be so cool. Everyone would be dating someone know!" She exclaimed, bouncing on her heels. L and Mai exchanged glances.

"How did she know?" He asked.

"Well, werewolves do have better hearing than vampires." JJ giggled.

After L found out most of us were mythical creatures, he sent everyone working, home for a well-deserved sleep. L stole another kiss from Mai, who was the last person there. Mai walked out of the hotel, only to be pulled into an ally.

"Do you have any more information, Me-Me?" Light asked. Mai sighed.

"I can't do this anymore, Light-san. I love L-san, I really do." She said.

"Me-Me, he's the enemy!" He said, tightening his grasp on her.

"No, he's trying to help. I'm sorry; I just can't do this anymore. I won't tell anyone though."

Mai was walking with her friends, just a normal day. JJ decided to go home early; she said she didn't feel so good. Mai wanted to go check on her, so Adam went with her.

"So, you and L, huh?" He stated with his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah." Mai said. They didn't talk much, until they reached JJ's apartment. Mai turned the handle and opened the door.

"JJ, I'm home. Where are you?" Adam yelled. Hearing nothing, they walked inside, looking in every room. They made it to the bedroom, Mai turned the handle slowly. Opening the door, Mai noticed two things. One, JJ was dead on the floor, two, Adam was shaking JJ, telling her to wake up. 'Kira will pay, I promise that!' She thought.

"Adam, stop. Please, she's dead. She's dead. Kira killed her." Mai yelled shakily grabbing his arm. Adam backhanded her, yelling no. Mai didn't feel the sting on her face; she felt completely numb. Mai pinned him down and held him there for a minute, before letting him go.

"She's not dead! She can't be! She can't be. Not her, not her." Adam mumbled, sobbing uncontrollably. Mai sobbed too, wrapping her arms around him. After a few minutes, Mai stood up. Adam looked up, tears running down his face still.

"I'm calling L-san." She said. Adam nodded, looking back down at JJ's body. Mai walked to the door way, a few tears still falling. Dialing the number, Mai leaned her head against the door.

"L-san. Its Mai, JJ's dead." She stated monotone, no emotions showing.

"Kira?" L asked, though it wasn't necessary. They both knew Kira killed her.

"Hai." She said.


	4. We need to stop this!

did you know that the site isn't going to allow anything sexually related or bad language, if you want it to continue go to any search web site and type this in,

**Petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net**

so they won't delete off anyone because of this, a lot of people were already deleted off because of sexually related stuff


End file.
